PROJECT SUMMARY ? CORE C CEDA includes a Core that supports the development of research networks for the purpose of exploring the cross-cutting topics of interest in the economics and demography of aging. Certain networks are proven successes: National Transfer Accounts (NTA: Donehower, Lee and Mason), the Human Mortality Database (HMD: Barbieri) project, the UC Berkeley Social Networks Study, UCNets (Fischer; Child, Lawton, Feehan, and colleagues at Vanderbilt, U Mass Amherst, Stanford, and elsewhere). In addition to these, the historical census database CenSoc (Goldstein) has developed into a full project with collaborations across the campus and the country. All projects therefore benefit from contributions from a national, if not international, community of researchers. NTA involves researchers in more than 94 countries; HMD comprises data from 40 countries. UCNets is reaching out European and Israeli colleagues. Accordingly, the Conference and Communication core will support conferences or workshops organized by CEDA affiliates, perhaps jointly with nonmembers or other institutions, on themes related to aging, bringing together researchers or policy makers from elsewhere in the US and other countries. With logistics provided by the Administrative Core, this Core will further support network meetings to strengthen connections, plan research programs, achieve specific research related tasks, harmonize international data, or present results. In addition to the CEDA website, this Core works with the Dissemination Core D and the Computing and Data Core A.2 to support specialized websites (e.g., NTA, UCNets or HMD) for sharing data and methods and providing training, building intellectual links, disseminating research papers and findings, posting questions, and providing information about meetings, progress etc.